When Worlds Collide
by Jayden Heir of Courant
Summary: A town is destroyed in Kagome's world is destroyed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can't do much. To the rescue? Four strangers from another world... the same as the invaders. They all have secrets... will Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru co-operate and trust th
1. Default Chapter

Jayden:: I do not own any of the anime characters in this story, including characters from Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin. However, I do hold copyright to my story, so kiss my butt! MWAH

Caleb:: YAY!!! Me… oh oh pick me #smacked over the head # oww… it's true!

Jayden:: That's inappropriate, and did I say u could come out of your hole, did I? NO! Anyway, I'd like to thank my couz for helping me through my hard times, and for always being there for me.

**The Quad of Destruction**

Kagome ran out of her house; she could hear the screams from the next town over. It was far away, but the noise was as if it was right next to her; everyone must be screaming. She saw in the air large figures with wings. " I must be dreaming… I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming." How could creatures be in her world, since the wise woman had blessed the well, allowing only human creatures to go through it.

She ran to the well. All of the protection spells were ripped exactly in half. "What did that man say… about the end of the world?" A man had ridden through her village a day earlier saying that today the end of the world would begin; that the only protection would be… _oh, what did he call it_… Maldivers. "Whatever that is," she mumbled under her breathe.

She ran into her house, as soon as she entered, she stopped. It was quiet, yet all of the furniture was overturned. "Grandpa?" she whispered. "you there?"

"No, but I am, pretty wench!" A large man jumped out from the shadows and grabbed at her. Kagome shrieked and turned to run, but another man was there. She felt rough hands grab her bare arms. "I got her, Luke, so u can go first." The man in front of her, Luke, smiled at her, and she involuntarily flinched. He was missing half of his teeth and the other half were rotted.

"Hello my precious." He started to unbutton her blouse.

"No! Stop it!" Kagome screamed, but the first man was holding her tightly. Suddenly, a sword went through Luke.

"Leave her alone, come and get me!" Kagome heard Inuyasha say. The man let go of her.

"Stupid boy, don't you know how to respectfully ask for your turn?" Suddenly the man gasped. "You're… Inuyasha."

"Ya, that's me, so what. Wait, how'd you know about me?" The man shrieked and ran out of the house. "Wench, are you alright?"

"Yes…"  
"Then would you mind telling me how he knew about me, and how I could get through the well?"

"…I…" Kagome couldn't say a word. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house. "But Grandpa and…"

"We _have_to go. Don't you realize what danger we're in? There are VAMPIRES in **your** world, a large army that knows about **me**, and haven't you heard about Naraku?" Kagome shook her head. She heard a sharp noise as she say someone in a black cloak shoot an arrow right at them.

"Inuyasha!" He spun around just in time to see it go right pass their faces and into the head of the man who had held Kagome.

"Run!" the stranger yelled to them. Inuyasha didn't argue, and pulled Kagome down to the well, then into it.

Azura put down her hood and smiled grimly. Inuyasha and Kagome escaped, and be safe… for now. She figured she could reach them later to protect them. Her black and red hair flew in the air. Quickly, she swung around, planting her sword straight through the body of a man who made the foolish attempt of attacking her. _Swish, swish!_ Her sword cut the air, and became a blur as she gave herself over to the power she was taught to wield.

"One thousand and one!" She shouted. A woman jogged up to her.

"What!? That's it? I've scored two-thousand and seventeen."

A young girl silently walked up to them, who looked to be no more than thirteen. "Ten thousand and thirty deaths I've caused tonight." She said casually as she wiped her blade, which was dripping with blood. Both of their mouths dropped.

"TEN THOUSAND AND THIRTY?" They asked, surprised.

"Ya… I'm depressed, I must be out of shape." She grinned at them. "Thayetadaine, you cleared all of the humans in this town, right?"

Thayetadaine grunted. "Ya, though some of them have cuts, or wounds. I'll have Cujo bring them to Erika's fort for protection." A shadowed figure floated a few inches above the air toward them. "Jess, there you are. How many deaths did you get?"

"Thirty-thousand." Her voice was raspy, and they all felt the shiver go up their spine… the shiver of magic. Jess's hood fell back, to reveal the tangled face of a ghoul. "For each of us, exactly." Her voice started changing, as did her features to that of a seemingly fragile, beautiful woman with raven black hair.

"Ghawma… well, now Kaama… how did you manage that much?"

"Have you forgotten my skill, Alicia?" Again her features changed, finally, to a even more beautiful woman. Her purple and silver hair didn't fly around her face, although it was windy. The other three felt the magic in the air, and could hear it crackling around them, and they all nodded their heads respectfully. "None of that, we're old friends, aren't we? Of course we are. Now, let's go after the girl and the honyue. That Jayden:: I do not own any of the anime characters in this story, including characters from Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin. However, I do hold copyright to my story, so kiss my butt! MWAH

Caleb:: YAY!!! Me… oh oh pick me #smacked over the head # oww… it's true!

Jayden:: That's inappropriate, and did I say u could come out of your hole, did I? NO! Anyway, I'd like to thank my couz for helping me through my hard times, and for always being there for me.

Two Worlds Collide

Kagome ran out of her house; she could hear the screams from the next town over. It was far away, but the noise was as if it was right next to her; everyone must be screaming. She saw in the air large figures with wings. " I must be dreaming… I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming." How could creatures be in her world, since the wise woman had blessed the well, allowing only human creatures to go through it.

She ran to the well. All of the protection spells were ripped exactly in half. "What did that man say… about the end of the world?" A man had ridden through her village a day earlier saying that today the end of the world would begin; that the only protection would be… oh, what did he call it… Maldivers. "Whatever that is," she mumbled under her breathe.

She ran into her house, as soon as she entered, she stopped. It was quiet, yet all of the furniture was overturned. "Grandpa?" she whispered. "you there?"

"No, but I am, pretty wench!" A large man jumped out from the shadows and grabbed at her. Kagome shrieked and turned to run, but another man was there. She felt rough hands grab her bare arms. "I got her, Luke, so u can go first." The man in front of her, Luke, smiled at her, and she involuntarily flinched. He was missing half of his teeth and the other half were rotted.

"Hello my precious." He started to unbutton her blouse.

"No! Stop it!" Kagome screamed, but the first man was holding her tightly. Suddenly, a sword went through Luke.

"Leave her alone, come and get me!" Kagome heard Inuyasha say. The man let go of her.

"Stupid boy, don't you know how to respectfully ask for your turn?" Suddenly the man gasped. "You're… Inuyasha."

"Ya, that's me, so what. Wait, how'd you know about me?" The man shrieked and ran out of the house. "Wench, are you alright?"

"Yes…"

"Then would you mind telling me how he knew about me, and how I could get through the well?"

"…I…" Kagome couldn't say a word. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house. "But Grandpa and…"

"We have to go. Don't you realize what danger we're in? There are VAMPIRES in your world, a large army that knows about me, and haven't you heard about Naraku?" Kagome shook her head. She heard a sharp noise as she say someone in a black cloak shoot an arrow right at them.

"Inuyasha!" He spun around just in time to see it go right pass their faces and into the head of the man who had held Kagome.

"Run!" the stranger yelled to them. Inuyasha didn't argue, and pulled Kagome down to the well, then into it.

Azura put down her hood and smiled grimly. Inuyasha and Kagome escaped, and be safe… for now. She figured she could reach them later to protect them. Her black and red hair flew in the air. Quickly, she swung around, planting her sword straight through the body of a man who made the foolish attempt of attacking her. Swish, swish! Her sword cut the air, and became a blur as she gave herself over to the power she was taught to wield.

"One thousand and one!" She shouted. A woman jogged up to her.

"What!? That's it? I've scored two-thousand and seventeen."

A young girl silently walked up to them, who looked to be no more than thirteen. "Ten thousand and thirty deaths I've caused tonight." She said casually as she wiped her blade, which was dripping with blood. Both of their mouths dropped.

"TEN THOUSAND AND THIRTY?" They asked, surprised.

"Ya… I'm depressed, I must be out of shape." She grinned at them. "Thayetadaine, you cleared all of the humans in this town, right?"

Thayetadaine grunted. "Ya, though some of them have cuts, or wounds. I'll have Cujo bring them to Erika's fort for protection." A shadowed figure floated a few inches above the air toward them. "Jess, there you are. How many deaths did you get?"

"Thirty-thousand." Her voice was raspy, and they all felt the shiver go up their spine… the shiver of magic. Jess's hood fell back, to reveal the tangled face of a ghoul. "For each of us, exactly." Her voice started changing, as did her features to that of a seemingly fragile, beautiful woman with raven black hair.

"Ghawma… well, now Kaama… how did you manage that much?"

"Have you forgotten my skill, Alicia?" Again her features changed, finally, to a even more beautiful woman. Her purple and silver hair didn't fly around her face, although it was windy. The other three felt the magic in the air, and could hear it crackling around them, and they all nodded their heads respectfully. "None of that, we're old friends, aren't we? Of course we are. Now, let's go after the girl and the honyue. That Inuyasha most likely won't know that these creatures are like none other." She turned, and flipped her hood up.

The four girls walked through the bodies of dead soldiers, and live ones, though these were theirs, good ones. Jessica stopped a few times, grabbing random people, inquiring where others were. Finally, she had a group of seven people, including herself. "Cujo, Kenji, Kay, Thayetadaine, Alicia, Azura… I don't think I need to remind you, but our lives should be put down before theirs. Remember, they will be some of the multiple keys of saving this world, and theirs, and we are the only standing in the way. Katanika!" She called. Another young girl came over.

"Ya, Jess?"

"Your coming… to heal… well you know." Katanika simply nodded. "Ready?"

They, one-by-one, jumped into the well.

Jayden:: I hope you like it! This is my first story I've posted, and I'm just started on writing fanfic. Please RR!

Inuyasha:: I can defeat anything you throw at me! I'm invincible.

Jayden:: #rolls eyes# next chapter will come out soon.


	2. Run, Run, as Fast as You Can

Jayden:: okey dokey… disclaimer: I do not own any anime I use in my story (for now, rurouni kenshin and inuyasha). I do have copyright to my story so there. #sticks out tongue #

Inuyasha:: wench, stop talking and write the story

Jayden: I'M NOT A WENCH !! SO SHUT UP!!!

Inuyasha:: Hmph…

Jayden:: here it goes…

**Run, Run, as Fast as You can**

"Inuyasha, can we stop running now? I'm tired."

"Wench, stop complaining. If I'm gunna protect you, then you should be far away."

"That doesn't make any sense, because how can you protect me if I'm not with you?" Inuyasha stopped running.

"Well… umm… it is privileged information, so THERE!" Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's scowl. "Fine, I guess you can stay with me, wench." Kagome sighed, and they started walking next to a stream. The girl jumped as she heard a rumble. "I'm sooo hungry."

"Well don't look at me, I don't have any food with me since you dragged me through the well," Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Hey, it was either that or get killed," Inuyasha scowled at her.

"Well we're going to die anyway if we don't get food soon," Kagome said, and then made her point by sticking her tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Wench, you frustrate me."

Kagome stuck her nose up in the air. "Sit, boy." Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"OW! Why do you **always** have to do that, wench?"

"Inuyasha, I don't **always** do that, or I'd be saying, 'sit, boy; sit, boy; sit boy;sit, boy…' " As Kagome kept saying 'sit, boy,' Inuyasha kept digging his face deeper into the ground.

Between this, he started sniffing the air. "Ka… gome… I thi.. nk that… oww!… some… thing… is still fo… llowing us… CAN U… OW! STOP DOING… THAT?!" Kagome stopped sitting him, and listening.

"I… don't hear anything."

"That's because you, wench, are a stupid human!" Then his ears pricked up. A crashing noise got louder and nearer to them through the bushes. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and jumped into a nearby tree. Through the bushes came such a creature as he had never seen; it was a fair sized black dog, with red eyes, and blood-dripping fangs. Though it could be said that it somewhat resembled a dog demon, both Kagome and Inuyasha sensed something… well strange about it.

The hound's pupil-less eyes looked up into the tree they were in and howled, which almost caused Inuyasha to fall out of the tree, for it's sound was loud, screechy, and high pitched; nothing like anything humane. Other howls followed it, and soon there were five hounds around the tree.

Inuyasha scoffed, "This'll be easy. Stay here wench, and you'll be safe."

"Inuyasha, be careful," Kagome said quietly.

He jumped out of the tree and drew the Tetsuseiga. The hounds turned to face him, licking their muzzles. Inuyasha struck at the closest. Upon contact, the dog started to yip, as if it was laughing; the mighty Tetsuseiga had barely done any damage at all. In response, the dog breathed fire at him, which his robe deflected, but then quickly disintegrated.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha, look out!" Inuyasha turned around just as a dagger flew an inch past his face and imbedded itself into the tree Kagome still sat in.

"First time is a warning. Come quietly and without fuss, and your death will be quick, and the girl shall live… as my own." A figure in a black hooded cloak walked toward Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, please, have a seat." A hand emerged from the robe and gestured to a moving form, which soon became a wooden chair. "Please, sit."

"How about no."

"No? Well I insist!" Again the strangers hand moved. Inuyasha's form was thrown onto the chair. "Now, I shall ask you again. Let me kill you without hassle, and I shall make sure that it is quick and painless, and that Kagome is spared."

"I'm not going to just let you kill me! You stupid…" A piece of wood flew over his mouth, and wooden straps embraced him firmly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped out of the tree and slapped the stranger, which wrenched back his hood. His face was young; long white hair covered an unusually pale face, which beared red eyes. He grabbed her wrist as she started to slap him again.

"You may now watch as Inuyasha is killed, in a way, and then becoming one of us," he murmured as he stroked one of the hounds. His features twisted as he became a vampire.

"Inuyasha, no!" She tried to run to the hanyou, but she couldn't move. The vampire grabbed Inuyasha's head and tilted it back. He bit Inuyasha's neck, and then screamed out as a silver stake went through his chest.

"Jess, it's only a henchman." Akita took out the stake, and the vampire slumped to the ground. Jess walked over to Kagome and touched her forehead.

"§†Ihñ Ö§ña Ki," Jess said in a chanting voice. Kagome stumbled a bit, then stood up.

"… thank you."

"ñEl… err… thank you… err… your welcome." Jess looked at the hanyou. His features were already beginning to change. "Akita, quickly kiss his neck."

"WHAT!?" Akita screamed at Jess.

"Just do it or we'll have some serious trouble on our hands."

"Hmph, stupid…" She walked over to Inuyasha and kissed where he had been bitten, and the transformation receded.

"That'll work… for now." Jess mumbled. "We have to get moving. Those hounds will get more, and they will be on our tail by nightfall."

Jayden:: I hoped you liked the second chapter. Please RR… I need critique!!!

Inuyasha:: Ya you do… you're horrible at writing. #smacked over the head.# oww…

Jayden:: Kagome!

Kagome:: Ya?

Jayden:: He said I write bad.

Kagome:: Sit, boy!


End file.
